


i will fall to you

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: basically just "his is the first time I’m living on my own and my parents decided to spontaneously drop by in a few hours to see how I’m doing pls let me borrow some cleaning supplies and food so that my parents will believe I’m a functioning, responsible adult who totally cleans and doesn’t just have condiments and eggs in my fridge AU" with some tweaks





	

**Author's Note:**

> raises hand from the depths of hell what's up my dudes suddenly i'm writing so much and i don't know why but i'm not questioning it honestly
> 
> so! happy birthday kairi hhehehehe i tried my best to do some alfonse/kiran for u i hope u like it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ENJOY

On the first day in his new house, Alfonse nearly trips over a crack in the floorboards.

"I'm okay!" he calls out, wincing at the sound of shattering glass that accompanies his statement. "Really! I'm fine!"

"I'll believe that when you aren't accidentally destroying half your belongings."

Anna rounds the corner, raising an eyebrow at Alfonse's pained expression, setting her own load gently down on the floor. "Sharena, are you sure it'll be alright to leave him alone?"

"I hope so." Sharena rolls her eyes, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Brother may be smart, but he was never too good with domestic chores."

Alfonse adopts a wounded look. "Excuse you. I can cook!"

"Uh huh, if you call that drippy, blackened mess of an egg food."

Grabbing her backpack off of one of the haphazardly placed chairs, Anna heads for the door, Sharena in tow. "So! We have to head home now, because it's a good hour and a half drive. You absolutely sure that you'll be fine?"

"You guys, please. I'm not that incompetent." Even so, Alfonse can't help the smile that makes its way onto his face. "I promise I wont destroy anything else."

"If you say so. See you in a few weeks, then?"

"Yeah, see you."

Alfonse raises his hand, waving to Sharena and Anna until their car disappears from sight. He sighs - out of relief or tiredness he can't tell - and turns back around to survey the piles of boxes stacked in the living room.

"Guess I should get back to work, then," he mutters, already running through a list of chores in his head.

A slight tap on Alfonse's shoulder startles him into whirling around as fast as he can, pen in hand and ready to defend himself against -

A rather young looking male backs away from Alfonse, both hands waving frantically in the air. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! But you, um, you left your door open, and I thought you could use some help..?"

"Oh," Alfonse utters intelligibly. He cranes his neck to look at the door (which was, indeed, open), then shifts his focus back to the boy(? man?) standing in front of him. "Well, I won't turn down any offers of help. What's your name, by the way?"

"Kiran! I'm your neighbor; I live in that yellow house to your left."

Alfonse's gaze slides over, and he cant help but raise an eyebrow at the garish shade of yellow decorating the house. "...Ah."

"I know, it's way too bright." Kiran grimaces. "But my mom came over once with a bucket of paint and told me to 'do something about that drab house, young man!' so I did it just to humor her, and...well, the paint isn't coming off anytime soon."

Alfonse can't help it - the helplessness of being in a new neighborhood and the strangeness (in a good way) of his new neighbor clash together in his mind, leaving him overwhelmed and sending him into little snorts of laughter.

Kiran just stands there, bemused. "Are...you alright? Is there something on my face, or...?"

"No, no, you're fine."

Shaking off the last of the laughs, Alfonse sticks out a hand. "I'm Alfonse, by the way. And do you mind having ramen for lunch?"

"Er. No, why?"

"Great, because that's all I have right now."

Alfonse steps farther into the house, gesturing for Kiran to follow. "Come on in, I'll fix us both some food."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"So? How's it going down there?"

"Pretty good, I'd say." Alfonse struggles to keep his phone wedged between his head and shoulders as he wrestles with the bedsheets. "I haven't broken anything major, and I'm eating decent food."

"Nice job, brother." Alfonse can practically hear Sharena's eyebrow go up. "Have you made any friends? Met anyone nice?"

"Actually...yeah."

"Oh my god! That's great! Who is it? Can I meet them, too?"

Alfonse laughs. "Slow down, Sharena. It's actually just my neighbor. His name's Kiran, and he's helped me a lot in adjusting to this new town."

"But what is he like? What's his personality like?"

"He's nice, obviously. He's really patient and enthusiastic and funny and...kind of adorable, too."

The moment the last few words leave Alfonse's mouth, he instantly regrets them. He can hear Sharena squealing to someone (Anna, maybe) that "my brother finally has a crush!" before him repeatedly calling Sharena's name brings her attention back to the call.

"Sorry, sorry, got a little excited there."

"That, my dear sister, is the understatement of the year," Alfonse mutters. "Besides, why are you so invested in my love life?"

"Because you're an adult and you haven't gone on a single date yet! Now, when are you telling this Kiran that you like him?"

"We've only known each other for two weeks! I can't tell him now."

The doorbell rings.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Alfonse calls out. "Listen, Sharena, I have to go, but I promise I'll get around to it eventually. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, big bro. By the way, I'm coming over for a visit next week. Anna wants me to bring you some of her cookies. Bye!"

"Bye, sis."

Pressing the "End Call" button, Alfonse swings open the door. "Sorry about that; I was in the middle of a call and - oh! Hello, Kiran. I wasn't expecting you."

Kiran flushes. "Please don't worry about that. I just wanted to say hello, and uh..."

He gestures awkwardly at the phone in Alfonse's hand. "Your sister/"

Alfonse takes a deep breath, nodding. "Yeah. I love her, you know? But she's just so...energetic. Plus, she's coming over next week, and I still can't cook a decent meal."

Kiran sighs. "Well, I guess there's just one thing left to do."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Kiran leans against the doorframe, grinning. "I'll teach you how to cook."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alfonse, I'm here! Are you gonna let me in, or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

Alfonse balances a bowl of rice on his knees as he opens the front door to reveal Sharena standing on the other side, cradling a bag in her hands. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Ugh, the traffic was awful." Sharena dramatically collapses onto the nearest chair. "You know, the one thing I don't miss about driving up here is all the traffic jams. I swear I was about to fall asleep from the heat. That's how slow it was."

"Mhm," Alfonse hums noncommittally, focusing his attention on transferring the bowls of rice in his hands to the dining table. "Where's Anna, though? I thought she was coming with you."

"Oh, no. She has a date today, so she couldn't come."

Sharena peers at the food on the table. "Did you...did you make all this? I'm actually impressed."

"I...yeah, in a way." Alfonse scratches his neck awkwardly. "Kiran helped me make it, to be honest."

"Kiran, did you say?" Sharena immediately leans in, eyes glinting. "Is he still here?"

"Did someone call me?"

Right on cue, Kiran pokes his head out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey! Alfonse, is this your sister?"

"Yeah! Nice to finally meet you." Sharena practically bounces over, ignoring Alfonse's attempts to restrain her. "My name's Sharena. My brother talks about you a lot, so it's great to finally be able to put a face to your name."

Kiran's face bursts into splotches of red. "Oh. Does he? That's - that's nice of him. I think."

"Sharena," Alfonse hisses. "You can't just tell him these things."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Sharena winks, tugging her arm out of Alfonse's grasp. She raises her voice, "Now, dear brother, would you get the rest of the food from the kitchen? I want to talk to Kiran."

Alfonse blinks, trying to figure out what on earth Sharena was trying to do.

Kiran's eyes dart back and forth between the siblings. "Um. I can. I can get the food instead? I don't mind, really - "

"No, no, it's fine, I'll go get it." Alfonse shoots Sharena a look of I-don't-know-what-you're-planning-but-you-better-not-embarrass-me.

Sharena just smiles.

Alfonse backs into the kitchen, keeping an eye on Kiran and Sharena the whole time. He doesn't think he's ever been this nervous - he knows that his sister wouldn't make him look bad, but at the same time, he doesn't trust her to not embarrass him.

So it's with nervous thoughts swirling around in his brain that Alfonse enters the dining room, two plates of vegetables in his shaky hands. He's halfway to the table before he finally processes what Kiran and Sharena are talking about, and he immediately stops in his tracks when he hears Sharena say "so, my brother really likes you."

"Oh?" Kiran turns pink, and he ducks his head. "Well...I...please don't tell him I said this but..."

Sharena leans in closer. "But...?"

"I...think I like him too."

Alfonse nearly drops the vegetables, catching himself just in time.

Unfortunately, Kiran hears Alfonse trip; his head whips around, eyes wide, and his jaw slackens. 

Sharena lets out a small snicker, getting up from her chair and gathering her things. "Well, I'm gonna go out for a walk around the neighborhood. Meet some new people, see what's good around here, you know? See you two later!"

The slam of the front door jolts Alfonse back to his senses. He shakes his head, walks towards the table, and sets his two plates down before turning back to Kiran.

"So. You."

"So. Me?" Kiran laughs nervously. "Hey, listen - "

"No, wait. Did you mean it? What you said earlier?"

"About me, uh. About me liking you?"

"Yes." Alfonse nods numbly. "Exactly that."

"I'll...I'll tell you that if you tell me one thing first." Kiran fumbles around with the long sleeves of his jacket. "Was your sister telling me the truth when she told me that you like me?"

"...Yes. Yes, she was."

"Then..." Kiran twists his sleeve one more time. "I hope that this won't be too out of line."

He shifts his weight onto his toes and tilts his head up, pressing a gentle kiss to Alfonse's cheek as his own face burns bright red.

Alfonse just blinks, bewildered.

"W...well?" Kiran looks up at him, suddenly nervous. "Was that alright?"

Alfonse grins suddenly, grasping Kiran's hands in his own.

"I'd say that was more than alright."

**Author's Note:**

> all cooking incidents are based off of personal experiences. i literally cannot cook at all except for fried rice
> 
> also nintendo never really told us how tall they all were?? so i just based kiran's height off of my own and since i'm hella short i just . yeah :3


End file.
